


Veni, Vidi, Amavi

by Condragulations



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Big Bro Fin, F/M, First SVU Fic, It's SVU the non-con and underage doesn't pertain to the main characters, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Starts in Season 6, Work In Progress, early years, future smut, irregular updates, partayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condragulations/pseuds/Condragulations
Summary: ❝ I came, I saw, I loved. ❞A woman tied to a rape case is transferred to Special Victims from Narcotics, and a relationship starts to bloom between her and Detective Stabler.





	Veni, Vidi, Amavi

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new book!  
> I hope you enjoy it, I've been thinking of it for quite some time and finally decided to act on it.

> Life isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, you learn that the hard way. The world is flawed and people fight for justice.

Ever since Seraphina was little, she had always wanted to help people and put criminals away. Her dreams came true when she turned twenty-five and was accepted into the police force; more specifically, Narcotics Unit. Throughout the years she made drug busts and became close with her partner Fin Tutuola, that was until he was transferred to Special Victims Unit. She missed her brother-like partner, even when he was replaced by another cop, she never warmed up to her new partner. 

After a couple more years, she requested to be transferred to SVU. Not only did she want to see Fin again, but she had a specific reason for wanting to lock up sexual offenders. Seraphina and her sister Ember were product of rape. Her mother was a victim to a serial rapist, and nine months later, out came the two fraternal twins. 

Seraphina's life was somewhat normal years back when she was in the academy. She married a wealthy business man named Jaymes and had two children; two girls called Aria and Cora. Absolute princesses; they stayed out of trouble and they each had an intense love of animals. Aria got an axolotl and Cora got an Lionshead bunny. A few years passed and the seemingly perfect marriage deteriorated. He became a little bit aggressive and cheated on her with multiple young girls, but all were of age, that Seraphina knew of. 

Today was the day that Seraphina was given over to SVU. She was sitting cross-legged in a black pencil skirt, thigh highs, black and white floral flats, and a loose white blouse. 

Cragen decided to give her odd jobs, and to shadow Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, two of his best detectives. "For now, get caught up on the latest case." He mumbled and gave a small smile to the woman. She gave a simple nod and stood up, smoothing her skirt out.

She opened the door and grinned seeing the familiar face of Fin. She held back a squeal that bubbled in her throat and enveloped him in a tight embrace. It took him a little bit to register what was happening, then he melted into the hug. "Sera, what are you doing here?" He asked gently.

"Well, Fin, I work here now. I'm going to be shadowing Detective Benson and Stabler," She smiled sweetly, pulled away, and then continued speaking. "If you don't mind, I have to hear about the most recent case." 

Fin disobeyed and didn't move. "I came here to ask Cragen if I could take over the case," There was a lengthy pause before he revealed the case details. "Ember was sent to the hospital, Sera. She was found in an abandoned warehouse without clothing, we believe she was sexually assaulted." Seraphina's face dropped. Fin had known the closeness of the twins and thought it'd be better if a familiar face worked the case. "I'm sorry."

Seraphina was visibly shaken as she collapsed into tears against Fin. He rubbed her back and escorted her out of the Captain's office. John and Fin took Seraphina to the hospital, after permitted by the Captain. 

Upon arrival, Ember had gained consciousness and wanted to see her sister before anyone else, so Munch and Tutuola sat outside the room listening to every word said.

"Em, who did this to you?" Seraphina asked, her voice wavering. 

Tears cascaded down Ember's cheeks as she recalled the moments prior to her rape. "I can't tell, especially not you. He's going to kill you, Sera." Ember sobbed quietly. 

Seraphina leaned closer to her sister, wiping away tears with her thumb. "Don't cry, sis. He won't hurt me, and he isn't going to get to you." She muttered.

"Sera, you don't understand. He knows your schedule, he has ties. He will not stop until you are dead." Ember whispered to her twin.  

Seraphina shook her head. "Just tell me, Em. I'll keep safe, and I'll keep you safe."

Ember looked around the room, paranoid, and cupped her hands around Seraphina's ear. "He was there where you began, he felt for you through the span. INDF EM HREWE TI TRSDTEA." 

She pulled away, the puzzle played over and over in her head, but she needed to see it to figure it out. "Miel (honey), you can not leave the hospital. You have to stay here until I know you're safe," Seraphina held Ember's hand in her own. "I promise you, I will get this man and he will pay." She mumbled and placed a kiss on her sister's knuckles.

She let go of Ember and stood up, walking back out to Fin and John. "We have to go, she gave me some riddle of sorts, we need to figure it out before this asshole takes another victim." 

The two detectives trusted her and took her back to the precinct. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seraphina's faceclaim is Emeraude Toubia  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/304c980d76deeac82792e631d445bd5a/tumblr_o49psj9SKd1u0xntco4_250.gif


End file.
